Lily Potter and the Goblet of Fire
by DragonRidingSorceress
Summary: ON HOLD. Harry & Ginny’s eldest daughter and her fiancé travel back in time to protect Harry from the events of his fourth year. Previously called 'I Know All About It'.
1. Prologue

**Lily Potter and the Goblet of Fire

* * *

**

Summary: Harry & Ginny's eldest daughter and her fiancé travel back in time to protect Harry from the events of his fourth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Everything in the books belongs to JKR. Everything in the movies belongs to WarnerBros. & JKR. This is not for profit; only for enjoyment.

* * *

Prologue

"Are you sure we should do this, Lily?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't we tell somebody?"

"No. Anyone we told would just run to Mum and Dad. Besides, they'll know."

"They're not going to like this."

"It's ok. We shouldn't be changing the timeline _too_ much…"

With a sigh, Anakin Malfoy levitated their luggage, while his fiancée, Lily Potter opened a portal. "This should take us into Hogwarts, near the Room of Requirement. The only people we'll have to worry about seeing us will be the house-elves and the ghosts– we'll be arriving during the summer holidays."

Hand in hand, the pair stepped through the portal.

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? 

I'll take critizism, just not about the names I chose.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lily and Anakin were hiding in the shadow of the Grand Staircase in the Entrance Hall. It was the first day of term, and they were watching the students come in. They were all soaked. Suddenly, Peeves appeared out of nowhere and began pelting the new arrivals with water balloons. The two had trouble stifling their laughter.

"None of them ever mentioned _that_ before!"

"Shhh! We might be invisible, but we could still be heard!"

They were under Lily's invisibility cloak. Technically it was her father's, but she'd 'borrowed' it. It wasn't really meant for two people, so they had to stand close together. Not that they minded – as was previously stated, the pair were engaged to be married.

Professor McGonagall appeared on the scene, hurrying the bedraggled crowd into the Great Hall.

"Alright, they'll be a while. I asked one of the house-elves – Dobby, actually – to have food delivered to our room."

"Excellent. Well, we shouldn't let their hard work be wasted, should we, Ani? Let's go – oh, wait, wasn't Peeves in there earlier, causing havoc, as per usual?"

"Yeah, but it's ok. Dobby told me he'd get the food there himself."

"Dobby's great. I don't know what we'd do without him at home. Oh, watch what you say – Aunt Mione had some weird ideas about house-elves at this age."


	3. Chapter 2

Serabiwarrior 88: Thank you! You are my first ever reviewer! The chapters will probably get longer later on, but I'm not making any promises. As for Lily, I've got a description coming up in a chapter or two.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" called Dumbledore.

"Where?" The students all looked in different directions, until a sixth-year saw a large something in the sky. This sparked debate as to what it was. The closest guess was Dennis Creevey's. He thought it was a flying house. Anakin and Lily, watching from the back, behind the teachers, were trying not to laugh. They, of course, knew what it was – a gigantic, powder-blue carriage, drawn by a dozen winged horses, all elephant-sized palominos.

With a much crashing and bouncing, the carriage landed. Out stepped a large woman. She was easily as big as Hagrid. Led by Dumbledore, the Hogwarts students began to clap.

Dumbledore greeted the woman with a kiss on the hand. "My dear Madame Maxime. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr. I 'ope I find you well?"

"On excellent form, I thank you."

"My pupils."

Around a dozen boys and girls, all in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. Madame Maxime accepted Dumbledore's offer to go inside and warm up. The Hogwarts students waited. There was some discussion as to what size Durmstrang's horses would be. Again, Lily and Anakin tried not to laugh. Suddenly, a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting towards them from out of the darkness; a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner was moving along a river-bed…

Then came a yell. "The lake! Look at the lake!"

A whirlpool appeared in the middle of the lake, and a long, black pole began to rise slowly out…

The ship rose out of the water, and glided towards the bank. People began to disembark. They appeared bulky, due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. The man who was leading them was wearing different furs; sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore! How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff."

The two spoke for a moment, then Karkaroff gestured to one of his students. Everyone recognised the boy. Whispers filled the air – "It's _Krum_!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Krum?"

"He was a Quidditch player; one of the best, apparently. He also had a thing for Aunt Mione. Uncle Ron got really jealous, despite not wanting to admit that he liked Mione."

"Is he the one that Crouch cast _Imperio_ on in the final challenge?"

"Yes. We'll have to watch out for that."

"Ok. Don't they have a feast now?"

"Yes. And afterwards, we'll put our entry in the Goblet."

* * *

"Crouch is in there." Lily and Anakin were studying the Marauder's Map. "He shouldn't be too long; he'll be worried about discovery." 

"And when he leaves, I'll go down and put our names in."

"Have you written them out yet?"

"No."

"Good. Because we should use a false surname."

Anakin looked at her in surprise. "I didn't think of that. You're right. Both our surnames are too recognisable – your dad's a hero, I come from a Pure Blood family. But what should we put?"

Lily smiled smugly. "I've got an idea."

* * *

After Crouch had left, Anakin crept into the Great Hall, under the cover of the Invisibility Cloak. He stepped up to the Goblet and dropped a piece of paper in. The Goblet flared red, accepting it. Anakin grinned. Lily had been right. The false surname was perfect. It was a simple ruse, but it should work, at least for a time. 

Anakin left the Hall.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lily and Anakin were standing in a corner of the Great Hall, covered by the invisibility cloak. The candlelit hall was almost full. The Goblet of Fire stood in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teacher's table. The Hallowe'en feast began. Anakin and Lily had already eaten, courtesy of Dobby, who had always liked Lily in the future, A/N: I know it's an odd choice of words. But how else am I to put it?> but no-one else in the hall seemed to want to eat. Everyone was too excited – this was the night that the Tri-Wizard Champions would be drawn!

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; the room fell silent as Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions."

While he was talking, Anakin and Lily had moved to stand in front of the main door. Lily had a bit of a dramatic flare – inherited from two of her uncles, a pair of twins who own a joke shop. A/N: I'm sorry, but if you can't guess who I mean, then you've got no right to call yourself a Harry Potter fan.> She planned to make as dramatic an entrance as possible.

Dumbledore took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall. Everyone watched, waiting…

Lily and Anakin took the Invisibility Cloak off. They didn't need to worry about being seen; everyone's attention was fully on the Goblet. Lily rolled it up, and then put it in a trick bag, given to her by said twin uncles. When you put an item in the bag, the item shrank to fit. Then, when taken out, the item grew to its full size again. The bag fitted neatly in any pocket. Needless to say, it was very useful.

The flames inside the Goblet turned suddenly red. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it – the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and read the writing on it. "The Champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum." A storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.

Seconds after the applause died down, the flames turned red again. Dumbledore caught the new piece of parchment. "The champion for Beauxbatons," he said, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Beneath the applause, Anakin whispered to Lily, "Isn't that your aunt?" Lily nodded as the applause died down.

Silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The final Champion… the Hogwarts Champion…

The flames turned red, and Dumbledore caught the third piece of parchment. "The Hogwarts Champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

There was uproar at the Hufflepuff table. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping. They eventually settled down, allowing Dumbledore to speak.

"Excellent!" he called happily. "Well, we now have our three champions…"

The fire in the Goblet suddenly turned red again. Another piece of parchment came out. Dumbledore reached out and seized it. He stared at the words on it. Then he read out –

"_Harry Potter_"

* * *

Everyone turned to look at Harry. After a time, Dumbledore called out, "Harry Potter! Harry! Up here, if you please!" Harry rose and walked up, towards the staff table. At Dumbledore's order, he walked towards the side door. He was about to enter, when the Hall gave another collective gasp. He spun around. 

The flame had turned red once more. Dumbledore caught another slip of parchment. He read it silently. He blinked. He read it again. Then he looked up, and said what was on the parchment.

"Anakin and Lily Malter"

Everyone looked around. No-one had ever heard of the two people whose names Dumbledore had called out. A movement called all attention to the main door. There stood two people – presumably Anakin and Lily Malter.

The boy was the taller of the two. His hair was short, and a dark blonde, nearly brown, but not quite. His eyes were sky-blue. A/N: I don't know what colour Draco's eyes are in the book; I couldn't find the reference. If you know, please tell me, and I'll decide whether or not to change it.> The girl had shoulder-length hair. It was brown, but had a touch of red in it. She had a few freckles on her face. Her eyes were a yellow-brown colour, which, for some reason, didn't seem right. Lily was actuallywearing coloured contacts – for two reasons. One was to hide her true eye-colour, which was green, just like her father and grandmother. The other was she needed them, like her father and grandfather, who wore glasses. Many at the staff table were reminded of Lily Potter, James' wife and Harry's mother, though they didn't realise it; they just thought she looked familiar. Most estimates placed the pair's ages in the early twenties.

Anakin and Lily walked confidently down the Hall – almost regally. The room was totally silent. As they reached the staff table, they acknowledged Dumbledore with nods, then walked through the door, just behind Harry, who had been staring at them. Lily gave him a friendly smile, making Harry feel as if he should _know_ this girl.

"What is it?" Fleur asked, catching sight of Harry. She thought he had come to deliver a message. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

Harry didn't know what to say. Fleur was about to speak again, when she noticed Lily and Anakin behind Harry.

Behind them came the sound of scurrying feet. Ludo Bagman entered the room, muttering. "Extraordinary!" He told the three Champions that something incredible had happened – there were _six_ Tri-Wizard Champions. Behind Bagman came Dumbledore, Crouch, Karkaroff, Maxime, McGonagall and Snape. They were arguing amongst themselves. Then Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?"

"No."

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?"

"_No_"

Anakin spoke up in Harry's defence. "He didn't put it in; he didn't ask anyone to put it in for him. Someone put his name in, without his permission."

Everyone turned to look at the two. "Two questions: Who are you," asked Dumbledore quietly, "and how do you know that?"

"I'm Anakin Malf-" he broke of as Lily elbowed him.

"I'm Lily _Malter_," she said, glaring at Anakin. "This is my husband, Anakin." Despite his sore ribs, Anakin glowed when he heard Lily call him her husband. They weren't married yet, but they hoped to be soon.

"And as for knowing that Harry is innocent, we-" he broke off again as Lily hissed at him. Or, more correctly, almost everyone heard a hiss. Harry heard the words, "_Shut up!_"

Lily finished Anakin's sentence. "We can't say." She noticed Harry staring at her.

"Were you just speaking Parseltongue?" Without realising it, he had also spoken in that language.

"Yes. We still are." She appeared amused. He flushed.

None of the adults noticed their quiet conversation. Anakin had distracted them by refusing to answer their questions. He finally said, "Look, we're trying to help. We know all about it – everything that has happened, and everything that is _going_ to happen. We're here to stop some of it, and make sure the other things _do_ happen. I can't give you anymore explanation than that. I mean, what do you think, we're in league with Voldemort or something?"

There was a lot of flinching in the room, and Moody growled, "Yes."

Lily's face darkened with anger. She looked him straight in the eye. "I have a lot of things I would like to say to you right now. However, there are only two things that I will say: My family has suffered a lot because of Voldemort. (Flinching around room.) I will _not_ let him hurt them anymore. And the other thing: I know you secret-" She mouthed three words, making sure Moody was the only one to see them. He paled.

With a little prodding, the conversation then turned to whether or not any of the three extra champions – Harry, Lily and Anakin – should compete.

Karkaroff asked the right question. "Mr Crouch… Mr Bagman, you are our – er – objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman looked at Crouch, who answered, "We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the Tournament."

"'Ogwarts cannot ave _four_ champions. It is most injust."

"Oh, no! Madame Maxime, Anakin and myself are not representing Hogwarts. We are in this for a personal reason – which we may not disclose – and therefore cannot be counted as Hogwarts Champions." Lily couldn't help but feel a little smug at the shocked expression on Maxime's face.

Anakin whispered to her, "Hermione's right – you'd make an excellent Muggle lawyer." Lily chose not to respond.

Karkaroff was throwing what could be called, in all honesty, a tantrum. He demanded having more champions for the other schools, ignoring Lily's explaination. He and Moody then began arguing.

"How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it."

"Look," said Lily, over the protests of Madame Maxime. "If you can get five dr- er, _opponents_ for the first task, then it'll be fine." She pre-empted the questions, and continued. "As Anakin said earlier, we know all about it. As for why only five, my name and Anakin's came out together – we put them in together – so we will compete together. Now, don't you have to give us our instructions about the first task?" Bagman looked upset that Lily had stolen his line.

Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes… the first task… The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and a panel of judges…"

He finished the instructions. Madame Maxime, Fleur, Karkaroff and Krum left. Dumbledore turned to Harry, Cedric, Lily and Anakin. "I don't fully understand what has happened –" he began.

Lily shook her head. "You shouldn't. It's headache-making stuff."

Dumbledore studied her for a minute. "Very well. I wish to speak to you in the morning. I will send a guide to you. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"We've been staying in the Room of Requirement."

Dumbledore nodded. "I suggest you go to bed." He turned to Harry and Cedric. "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you."


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the wait! First, there was Christmas, then my internet connection stopped working... then there was the updates, so I couldn't post, and then I went to visit family. But I'm back now, so here's the new chapter.

**

* * *

**

Spoiler Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for Book Six and _possible_ spoilers for Book Seven.

In regard to Book Seven: I'm not sure if these are true, but they're things I've heard from various places.

* * *

Chapter 5 

Dobby led Lily and Anakin into Dumbledore's office the next morning. Anakin spoke first.

"Thank you for trusting us, sir."

"I wasn't sure if I should, but I - I just felt I should. It's in my nature to trust people."

Lily and Anakin shared a glance, thinking the same thing. _You trusted Snape, and look where that got you_.

Lily spoke next.

"We spent most of last night discussing how much we could tell you, and under what conditions."

"We decided to tell you pretty much everything, but –"

"You'd have to take an Unbreakable Vow."

Dumbledore studied the pair. Both of them were watching him keenly – Anakin with his blue eyes, Lily with her odd brown ones. Dumbledore was once more struck with a feeling of wrongness when he looked at her eyes. There was also something else… something familiar… He made his decision; he would trust his instincts.

"Very well."

Lily smiled at him… she really looked familiar… He clasped her outstretched hand. Anakin touched their linked hands with the tip of his wand.

"Do you, Albus Dumbledore, swear that you will not reveal the knowledge we share with you now, without our permission?"

"Yes."

A tongue of flame issued from Anakin's wand and wound it's way around their hands like a red hot wire.

Lily spoke again. "Do you also swear that you will not act on the knowledge we share without our permission and guidance?"

"Yes."

Another tongue of flame circled their hands.

Lily studied Dumbledore's face, then nodded. She released her hold, the bond now sealed.

"That was all?" Dumbledore had thought she might ask more.

"Yes. I trust you. You have the highest recommendation." Dumbledore was both puzzled and flattered, though he tried not to show it. "But when you have heard all we've got to say, you may not think we have asked so little."

"Alright," said Anakin, "let's get started. Professor, you may have guessed that we're not originally from here?"

"Yes, I had observed some... _differences_ in you."

"Well, technically, we are from _here_. We're just not from _now_."

Dumbledore nodded. "Time travel, then. From the future? Or the past?"

"Future."

"How far forward are you from?"

When Lily spoke, it did not seem to be in answer to Dumbledore's question. "You may have guessed that the names we are using are false. Well, the surname is. It's actually a combination our surnames; we're not actually married yet. Anakin's surname is Malfoy. My surname is Potter." She paused, seeing Dumbledore's expression. "Yes. My father is Harry Potter. Anakin's father is Draco Malfoy. Is that enough information to figure out where we fit in the timeline?"

Dumbledore swallowed. He stuttered, "Ye- yes…"

Lily smiled reassuringly at him. "It's alright. I know, it's be a bit of a shock for you. Are you OK?"

Dumbledore swallowed again. This time, when he spoke, his voice was steady. "Yes. I was, as you said, shocked. I just have to ask, though: who are your parents? Or, rather, who were your mothers? You've told me who your fathers were."

"My mother is a Muggle, actually," said Anakin. "It was quite a shock, I've heard – most of Dad's family, being Purebloods, wanted to disown Dad when he fell in love with a Muggle."

"My mum's Ginny Weasley," said Lily, "although I don't think she and Dad had – have – realised they like each other yet." Dumbledore studied Lily's eyes. They weren't the same colour as Ginny Weasley's.

"I'm sorry, but I thought Harry's child would have his eyes."

"Children. Most of us do. I'm just wearing coloured contacts. See?" asked Lily, taking the contacts out. Her eyes were green, just as Dumbledore had thought they should be.

"Why contacts? You could have used a spell."

Lily nodded. "Yes, I could have, but spells can be removed, or sensed, or seen through. But Muggle contacts -? No one would think to check."

Dumbledore nodded. "Good thinking. Now, tell me, why did you travel back in time?"

"To change the past." Dumbledore shot Anakin a sharp look as he spoke those words.

"Is that wise?"

"Our family has suffered a lot. We are prepared to do anything we have to, to protect them."

"It may not be wise, but we will do it." Both Lily and Anakin held Dumbledore's gaze in turn.

"There's nothing you can do to change our minds." Dumbledore broke eye contact, and nodded his understanding.

"I don't approve."

"We don't need your approval. However, you may change you mind when we tell you what has happened, and what we plan to change."

Lily and Anakin told Dumbledore about the future; about the death of Cedric and the return of Voldemort; about the Sirius' death and the battle in the Department of Mysteries; about his death and the Battle at Hogwarts. Needless to say, Dumbledore was shocked to hear of his death. "But… no… Why would Snape kill me? He betrayed Voldemort the first time; I _trusted _him!"

A/N: Ok, here's where we've got our first Book Seven rumor.>

"He had to; not only would it improve Voldemort's trust in him, but he admitted that he'd made an Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa Malfoy - my grandmother." Anakin winced, clearly ashamed by his family's behaviour.

"You're talking as if he betrayed Voldemort again."

"He did. He ended up being outcast by everyoneolder than us, and quite a few younger. You inspired a lot of loyalty, you know. Not a single person ever forgave him for killing you."

"You said everyone _older than you_. You mean you forgave him?"

Lily and Anakin shared a sheepish look. "Well, yes, sort of."

"I'm sorry, Dumbledore." Lily gently placed her hand on his arm. "We never knew you; but we _did _know Snape. The guilt has been eating away at him ever since. He's…" she trailed off, shaking her head. "He just about lost the will to live afterwards."

Dumbledore let that register, then said, "I've got to do something! I'll get rid of Snape, so he won't be able to kill me…"

"NO!" Everyone jumped when Lily shouted. "I'm sorry… I almost didn't go to Hogwarts – Dad didn't think it was the same after you died. For a time, I was taught by the best wizards and witches Dad knew - those that survived the Final Battle. Dad didn't like it, but Snape taught me a fair bit – he's almost a friend to me. I won't let you do anything to him - wewon't let him kill you, but he can't be accused of something he hasn't done yet. He may notkill you anyway.Plus, it was part of the Vow you took – you would not act on any of the information we gave you without permission. We can't risk you changing the timeline too much, or we won't be born." Lily grimaced. "Told you you wouldn't think it was such a small request."

* * *

There was more to tell Dumbledore about, so they continued. He was told about Hagrid's death; about the Final Battle; and about the way things were afterwards. His reactions were fairly expectable for someone who had just found out about his own death, but can't do anything to change it. 

When they'd told him everything,Anakin touched his arm. "Are you alright?"

Dumbledore answered with a sigh. "I suppose so."

"Here." With a wave of her wand, Lily made a cup of tea appear on the desk. She picked it up and handed it to Dumbledore. "This is guaranteed to relieve stress, calm the nerves and ease pain."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Magic?"

"No. Muggle herb-lore. It's surprisingly effective."

"Anakin!"

"What?"

* * *

A/N: About the book seven things, I just want to say: 

In summary: The theories I've mentioned here are thatMalfoy willswitch sides (i.e. turn good), Snape will betray Voldemort and Hagrid will die. As I said, I'm not sure whether or not they are true.

Don't hate me for saying them. I don't much like the Snape-turning-out-to-be-good theory, but I think it's a very JKR-type of thing to do. Something JKR said in an interview and various theories I've heard make me think that Malfoy will turn good. As for Hagrid dying – I believe the alchemy theory (it's worked for Books Five and Six) when it says the "Red Mentor" will die. That's probably Hagrid, Mr and/or Mrs Weasley, or Fred and/or George. There's a very good argument for why it would most likely be Hagrid on Mugglenet. (Trust me, I'm not happy with it!)

If they turn out to be wrong, I'll try to change this, but I won't promise.


	7. Chapter 6

**I Know All About It**

Chapter 6

Harry was thoroughly miserable. He hadn't put his name in the Goblet – but very few believed him. He could have coped with that, except that Ron, his best friend, wasn't talking to him. Hermione kept trying to make them apologise to each other, but it didn't work. And now, to make it worse, the Slytherins had made badges. Harry knew he was going to struggle to get through the next two periods – Double Potions. He was sure his life couldn't get any worse. Then Malfoy insulted Hermione.

Harry and Malfoy glared at each other, then sent spells at each other. The spells hit each other in mid-air and ricocheted of at angles. Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle's nose began to break out in boils. Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. With a cry, Ron leapt forward to help her. Her front teeth were growing at an alarming rate, making her look like a beaver.

And, just to make everything worse, Snape arrived at that precise instant. He asked for Malfoy's recount. Goyle got sent to the hospital wing. Snape insulted Hermione, and she ran away. Both Ron and Harry began shouting at Snape at the same time. That, with the echoes, made it impossible to hear _exactly _what they were calling him. However, Snape got the gist.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley."

Everyone entered the classroom. Harry found himself sitting alone. Snape was about to start the lesson, when there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to see who it was.

Lily smiled sweetly. "Professor Snape, would you mind terribly if Anakin and I sat in on your lesson?" She asked in such a way that Snape couldn't really say no. When he nodded, reluctantly, they walked in and sat down with Harry.

"Antidotes!" said Snape. "I want you to brew an antidote. Then we will select someone to test one on…" Snape looked directly at Harry.

Just then, there was another knock on the door. It was Colin Creevey. He walked up to Snape's desk. "Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs." When Snape refused, he explained nervously, "Mr Bagman wants him. All the champions have to go-"

Lily suddenly broke in. "Oh! Yes, Professor, I'm sorry, but we will have to go as well. I should have remembered it earlier – Mr Bagman wants to talk to us about the Challenge. Harry, you'll have to take everything with you – I've been told it will take a while.

"Very _well_!" Snape snarled. "Potter – take your bag and get out of my sight!"

As Harry, Lily, Anakin and Colin left, all the Slytherins made their badges say POTTER STINKS. Anakin put his arm around Lily.

Colin looked at Lily. "That was a lie. Mr Bagman wants to take _photographs_!"

"I know. But I knew that Harry here wouldn't appreciate you telling Professor Snape that he was leaving the class just to have his photo taken. Besides, there's a ceremony we have to take part in."

"What do they want the photos for, Colin?" Harry asked.

"The _Daily Prophet_, I think!"

"Great," said Harry, dully. "Exactly what I need. More publicity. And what ceremony is it?"

"You'll see," answered Anakin.

"Good luck!" said Colin, when they had reached the right room. Harry knocked on the door, and entered, followed by Lily and Anakin.

Bagman suddenly spotted them. "Ah, there they are! Our other champions. In you come, in you come… nothing to worry about, it's just the Wand Weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment –"

"Wand Weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

"Oh, don't worry, Harry," said Lily. "An expert examines your wand, to make sure it's in good condition."

"Yes," said Bagman, glaring at her. "We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know. Then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter, she's doing a small piece on the Tournament…"

"Maybe not _that_ small, Ludo," said Rita, her gaze flickering between Harry, Lily and Anakin. "I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry and – Anakin and Lily Malter, you said your names were? –before we start. The three unexpected champions, you know… to add a bit of colour?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is – if you have no objection?" he asked, turning to the trio.

They were given no chance to reply before Rita ushered them into a broom closet. "Let's see now… You won't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill?"

"A what?" said Harry. Rita's smile widened.

"Actually, yes," said Anakin. "But I doubt we can stop you using it for Harry's interview."

So Rita interviewed Harry, using her Quick-Quotes Quill. Harry protested when he realised how the Quill worked – making things up as it went along. To placate him, Rita turned to Lily and Anakin. "Now! The both of you are very mysterious characters. I've tried to research you both, but I've turned up nothing."

"That's not surprising," muttered Anakin.

"Isn't it? Why not?"

"Well," said Lily, "it took a fair amount of travelling time to get here."

Harry noticed that she didn't say how _far _they'd travelled. He wondered at the significance of that.

Rita obviously noticed as well. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, a little town. I doubt you've heard of it." Anakin had to stop himself rolling his eyes as he said this. He was fairly certain she'd heard of the _little town_. Most people had heard of Godric's Hollow – it was where baby Harry Potter had survived Voldemort's spell.

Rita nodded. She seemed to sense that was all the answer she would get on that topic. "How do you feel about the Tournament?"

Lily answered this time. "We're very confident about it. We have our strategy all planned out."

"I was under the impression that the Champions didn't know what the Challenges will be."

"We're not meant to, no."

Rita shook her head, as if trying to rid herself of a headache. She was getting only riddles for answers. She tried a different tact. "I can tell you are both adult wizards." Anakin and Lily nodded. "But still, how do your parents feel about you entering the Tournament?"

Lily and Anakin both laughed. "I don't think our parents know we're here. If they did, they'd probably be furious."

Rita was intrigued. It was the first straight answer she'd gotten. She was about to ask more, when the door of the broom cupboard was pulled open. Albus Dumbledore stood there. He and Rita made small talk, then Dumbledore rescued Harry, Lily and Anakin from Rita's company. They sat down with the other champions. Mr Ollivander was introduced as the wand expert. He examined each wand in turn.

He took Anakin's wand. It was a dark red-brown colour. "11 inches… rowan… containing _ash_? Ashwinder ash?" Anakin nodded. "A very good wand for protection."

Lily's wand was last. It was pure black. "10 and a quarter inches" said Ollivander. "Ebony. A powerful wood. And the core?" He examined the wand, and gasped. He looked at Lily. "Is that a _chimera scale_?"

"Yes."

"This is a _very_ powerful wand, Madam Malter; even the Dark Lord's wand does not have so much power, and _his_ is a powerful wand indeed."

"I know."

Dumbledore excused the Champions, but Bagman interrupted, calling out, "Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" The photos took a long time, but at last, they were free to go.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lily and Anakin were looking at the newest copy of _The Daily Prophet_. Or, more to the point, they were looking at Rita Skeeter's article.

They were laughing.

"This is even worse – or better – than Dad said!"

"I can't _believe _she actually thinks your dad and Hermione were together! Ha!"

There was also a paragraph on the two of them:

'_There are also two mysterious entrants in the Triwizard Tournament. Their names are Anakin and Lily Malter. No-one knows who they are or where they come from. Or, if they know, they aren't saying…'

* * *

_

The Saturday before the first task, all students in the third year and above were permitted to visit Hogsmeade. Lily and Anakin went too.

They saw Hermione sitting alone at a table in the Three Broomsticks. She had a notebook in front of her.

"Do you think Dad would be with her?"

"Probably. Shall we go sit with them?"

Lily bit her lip. "Alright… But remember – we're not supposed to know her!"

They walked over to the table. "Hello. Hermione, isn't it?" asked Anakin.

"Yes," said Hermione, a little warily. She glanced at the corner of the table; obviously, that was where Harry was.

"Do you mind if we sit with you? You look a little lonely by yourself."

_Don't laugh… don't laugh… _Lily thought to herself. She could smile, though.

"Alright."

Anakin pulled two chairs to the table, and Lily signalled to Rosmerta to bring over four Butterbeers. When they arrived, Hermione gave Lily a strange look.

"One for you," explained Lily. Then she dropped her voice to a bare whisper, "and one for Harry in the corner." She smiled at Hermione's shocked expression.

"How do you – I mean, what makes you think Harry is here?"

Lily and Anakin both laughed. "Oh, we know all about it, Hermione. Plus, you looked to the corner when Anakin asked if we could join you."

"Don't worry, Harry," said Anakin. "We won't expose you."

They made conversation. After a time, Hermione asked, rather tentatively, "Would either of you be interested in joining an organisation. It's too help house-elves. It's called the Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare, or S.P.E.W."

Anakin looked surprised. Lily laughed. "I _did_ warn you, Ani!" Hermione looked slightly offended. But, before she could say anything,Harrysaw someone.

"Look, it's Hagrid!" he whispered.

Anakin murmured, "_That's _Hagrid? I know everyone said he was huge, but I didn't think they meant _that _huge!" Luckily, Hermione didn't hear.

Moody and Hagrid walked over to the table. "All right, Hermione?" said Hagrid loudly.

"Hello," said Hermione. "Have you met Lily and Anakin? This is Hagrid."

"Rubeus Hagrid, at your service," he said, holding out a hand for them to shake.

"Nice to meet you," said Lily.

"We've heard about you," said Anakin. Lily stomped on his foot, under the table.

"And this is Professor Moody," continued Hermione.

"I've heard _a lot_ about you, Professor." said Lily. Her voice was cold and unfriendly. Anakin glared at her.

Moody seemed to recoil from her animosity.

"What have you got there, Miss Granger?"

"Oh, I run an organisation for the benefit of house-elves…"

She trailed off when Moody muttered, "Nice Cloak, Potter."

_Unbelievable!_ thought Harry. _Three people in one day!_

"How can _you_ see me?" he asked.

Moody grinned. "My false eye can see through Invisibility Cloaks. And it's come in useful at times, I can tell you."

Hagrid was beaming down at Harry, too. He bent down on the pretext of reading the S.P.E.W. notebook as well. With a quick glance at Lily and Anakin, he said in a whisper so low that only Harry could hear it, "Harry, meet me tonight at me cabin. Wear that Cloak." Straightening up, he said loudly, "Nice ter see yeh, Hermione," winked, and departed. Moody followed him.

"Why does he want me to meet him at midnight?" Harry said, without thinking. Then he realised Lily and Anakin were still there. Lily was drinking her Butterbeer, trying ineffectually to hide a grin. Anakin wasn't even trying to hide his grin.

"Does he?" said Hermione, looking startled. "I wonder what he's up to? I don't know whether you should go, Harry…" She trailed off, realising she had almost said "Sirius" in front of two complete strangers.

Anakin spoke, his grin huge. "You should go, Harry," he said. "It's about the tournament." He continued, ignoring Lily's foot-stomping. "But you'd better be quick about it if you want to make you… appointment later."

"I think it's time we left," said Lily, glaring at Anakin. "See you round."

* * *

Lily was furious. "You _idiot_, Anakin! You shouldn't have said that! _You'll blow our cover!_" she hissed.

Anakin quailed under his fiancé's tirade. "I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't think –"

"No, you didn't think." She sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked, stepping closer.

Anakin embraced her. "I'm really sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to –"

"I know you didn't, love. Don't worry, we'll sort it out. Hopefully, with all the stress about the Tournament, they'll forget about it for a while."

"Hopefully…"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Between this chapter and the last, Harry visited Hagrid, found out about the dragons, and spoke to Sirius. Then he told Cedric about the dragons and worked out a strategy with Moody.

Just making it clear

And I'd like to offer my sincerest apologies. I'm_really _sorry that it's been so long since my last update. My internet download limit ran out, which meant I couldn't get on Sorry, but it'll probably be a while before I update after today, because school starts again tomorrow.

* * *

Harry was anxious to practice Summoning Charms. He'd wanted to skip Divination, but Hermione had refused point-blank to skive off Arithmancy, and there was no use trying without her.

He was hurrying towards the tower when he saw Lily and Anakin. He paused, then approached them. "Um… hello?" he said tentatively.

They both turned towards him. "Hello, Harry," said Anakin. "Can we help you?"

He and Lily were worried. They thought Harry was there to ask how they'd known about his meeting with Sirius. But, as hoped, the stress of the First Task had driven out of his mind.

Harry swallowed nervously. "Er… the first task… is dragons."

He'd expected surprise or suspicion. But they just nodded. "We know," said Lily, calmly.

Harry gaped at her. "You know? How?"

"Oh, we have our sources," said Anakin airily, waving his hand around. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you for thinking of us, Harry," she said, smiling warmly at him. Harry was struck by a feeling of familiarity… But it passed, and he put it aside. "Don't you have a lesson to go to?"

"Yes… Divination," he groaned.

"Well, you don't want to be any later, do you? And, thank you, again."

She smiled at him, but it was clearly a dismissal. Harry took the hint.

* * *

A/N: Help! Please! I _need_ ideas for how Lily and Anakin can defeat the second Challenge.

I'd also like to know: who should be taken? I'm thinking either Ginny or Draco, but I'd like your opinions. Fred and/or George are possibilities, as well…


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Drum roll, please? May I present the chapter you've all been waiting for: The First Challenge!

* * *

All the Champions were in the tent. Everyone was nervous, including Lily and Anakin. They were, perhaps, the _least _nervous, but they were still nervous. They'd had the most time to prepare, but there was still no telling how the dragon would react.

Bagman held a silk bag. "Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour. She reached in, and drew out a miniature Welsh Green.

Bagman offered the bag to Lily next. She and Anakin looked at each other, then Lily reached in. She pulled out an Antipodean Opaleye. Number 5. She grinned. She whispered the news to Anakin.

* * *

The other four had all gone. Now it was just Lily and Anakin left. They were sitting a short distance apart. Lily was readying her magic. Anakin's nerves were getting to him. "Are you sure this will work, Lily?" he asked, again.

Lily stood up and walked over to him. She sat down beside him. "Yes," she said, then kissed him. "Now stop asking, you'll make me nervous. We'll do it _exactly _as we planned. It _will_ work."

Suddenly, the crowd roared.

"Dad just got the egg! Come on."

They moved to the tent flap, waiting for the whistle. It sounded, and they walked out into the sunlight, wands at the ready.

* * *

They stepped through the gap in the fence. At the other end of the enclosure stood the Antipodean Opaleye.

"Ready?" Lily asked Anakin.

"Yes."

Lily began walking _straight towards the dragon _with Anakin behind and slightly to her right. They blocked everything else out of their minds. The dragon looked straight at Lily with its multifaceted eyes. She raised her wand and shouted an incantation –

"_Legilimens!"_

There was much muttering amongst the crowd, but Lily and Anakin ignored it.

The dragon decided to protest Lily's invasion of its mind. It spat a gout of scarlet flame at her. Anakin cast a shielding spell, allowing Lily to continue with her Legilimency…

* * *

_**In the dragon's mind:**_

_Lily: Dragon! Please! Calm down!_

_Dragon: Who are you? Why are you in my mind?_

_Lily: I am called Lily Potter. I know you are guarding a nest. One of the eggs is not yours! I have been asked to get it. But I cannot if you will not let me. Please, may I get the egg?_

_Dragon: Come close, Lilipotter. Let me smell you._

Lily walked forward. Anakin followed.

_Dragon: Who is the other, the male?_

_Lily: He is my mate. He is here to protect me from your flames, so that we may talk._

The dragon bent her head to sniff first Lily, then Anakin.

_Dragon: I will let you take the egg._

_Lily: Thank you!_

The dragon moved aside. Lily stepped forwards, and gently picked up the golden egg. The crowd roared their approval, upsetting the dragon. The dragon-keepers moved into the enclosure.

_Lily: It is alright! Please, calm down!_

_Dragon: You have the egg?_

_Lily: Yes. Thank you._

_Dragon: One more thing, Lilipotter._

_Lily: Yes?_

_Dragon: My name is Kiah._

_Lily: Thank you, Kiah._

The dragon-keepers reached Kiah. They had their wands out, ready to immobilise the dragon. Lily waved them away.

_Lily: Kiah?_

_Kiah: Yes, Lilipotter?_

_Lily: It's time for you to go back home._

_Kiah: Good. Farewell, Lilipotter._

Kiah then turned, and walked out of the enclosure, back to the crate she had been brought in.

Professor McGonagall came up to Lily and Anakin. "You are uninjured?"

Lily looked at Anakin. He answered, "Yes."

McGonagall appeared taken a-back. She thought for a moment, then said, "Perhaps you should go the first-aid tent anyway. That is where the other champions are."

Lily nodded. "We'll do that. Thank you."

* * *

Lily and Anakin entered the first-aid tent, to be ambushed by Madame Pomfrey.

"We're quite alright!" Anakin assured her. "Neither of us is injured."

Fleur confronted them. "Zis is not fair!" she protested. "You did not 'ave a dangerous dragon!"

Anakin looked at her in shock. "That flame felt dangerous to me."

Lily smiled at her aunt-to-be. "You're right, Fleur. Opaleyes aren't _normally_ dangerous, but a female with a nest _is _dangerous. And that's true of every species."

Fleur stalked off, looking rather offended.

Anakin offered Lily his hand. "Shall we go see our scores?"

Lily smiled. "Yes, let's." She took the offered hand.

* * *

They reached the edge of the enclosure and watched the judges.

Madame Maxime gave them 9.

Crouch gave them 9.

Dumbledore gave them 10.

Lily grinned. "Good. I was hoping for that. From what I've heard of him, Dumbledore appreciates new ways of doing things."

Bagman gave them 8.

Anakin smirked. "Oh, I'll bet he's disappointed. We're ruining his betting."

Karkaroff took a while to decide, but he finally made up his mind. He gave them 6.

There was a lot of muttering in the crowd at this. Lily and Anakin had done really well. It may not have been as exciting as the others, but they had tamed the dragon and gotten the egg, without injury.

Lily didn't care. "He's just biased." She hugged Anakin. "42! That makes us first! Dad got 40, and he tied with Krum for first last time."

Anakin broke off the hug. He looked at Lily, grinning broadly – then he kissed her. A large portion of the crowd saw this. They cheered, louder than before. The kiss ended, and Lily glanced up at the crowd. She laughed, and pulled Anakin away, into the champions' tent.

* * *

Harry was inside when they entered. He was in a good mood. "Well done!"

"Same to you!"

Fleur, Cedric and Krum came in behind them.

"Congratulations," said Cedric.

"Thank you. You did well, too."

Fleur was still sulking from the encounter in the first-aid tent.

Cedric went to congratulate Harry.

Ludo Bagman bounced into the tent. "Well done, _all _of you! You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth – but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs, you'll see that they open. You need to solve the clue inside the egg – because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Well, off you go, then!"

Lily and Anakin went back to the Room of Requirement. Dobby had readied a bottle of wine and a nice meal. After that, they decided they'd celebrate.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think?

More importantly, does anyone have any ideas about how I should get Lily and Anakin through the second challenge? If you do, please let me know! I've got one idea, but it's not very good. If I don't get ideas, I won't be able to keep writing!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Anakin stared at Lily in disbelief.

"This isn't funny," he told her.

Lily met his gaze squarely. "I'm not joking."

The golden egg sat on the table between them. They knew what the clue was; they knew what the second task was. But they still had a problem.

Anakin slumped back in his chair. "I can't believe you didn't work this out earlier, Lily! This whole thing was your idea!"

"I'm _sorry_, alright? I didn't _think_ of it. I made a _mistake_." She paused. "I know how to pass the third task –"

"That won't help if we can't pass the second!"

Lily circled the table, and wrapped her arms around Anakin from behind. "It will be alright, love," she whispered in his ear. "We'll find a way. We'll figure something out. There's still time."

Anakin wasn't so easily placated. "We need to find a solution _before _the Yule Ball."

Lily kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. We'll come up with something."

Neither spoke the words aloud, but both shared the same thought.

'_I hope.'

* * *

_

A/N: Please! I'm begging! I _NEED_ ideas! If I don't get some soon, I won't be able to keep writing! And I don't _want_ to stop writing this fic! I've grown rather more attached to it then I expected when I started.

Please? Anything? Anything at all? I'm not asking for much. I don't want a whole story. I just want some ideas for how Anakin and Lily can pass the second task.

* * *

A/N: One more thing.

I will be changing the title of this story to "Lily Potter and the Goblet of Fire".

Please review to let me know you've seen this note. I'll also write a note in the summary when I change the title.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Alright! I can keep going! I know what they're gonna do!

Huge 'thank you's to everyone who gave me ideas! I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help!

* * *

"I think – it could work," Lily breathed. 

She and Anakin had finally come up with a plan for the second task.

* * *

The next night, Lily flopped onto the bed, laughing. "I've just had six guys ask me to the Yule Ball – and that's only since dinner!" 

"Huh! That's better than I've done. Only eight girls all day."

Lily was laughing so much she couldn't talk. When she got her vocal cords back under control, she spoke. "Oh, da poor liddle bubby. Only eight people asked him out!" She collapsed into laughter again.

She lay back on the bed, arms flung out. Her laughter had worn itself out. "You know what it is, don't you? You've turned down a couple of girls, and they've all told each other. I've turned down a couple of guys, and they've all told their best friends, but nobody else." She rolled over, and propped herself up on her elbow. "Girls are _much_ better gossips than guys."

Anakin turned to look at her. He'd been playing Solitaire at the table. "It's taken you _how _long to realise that?"

Lily collapsed face-first, overcome with laughter again.

"What's up with you tonight?"

Lily levered herself up. "I've been eating chocolate."

Anakin groaned. "You mean you're gonna be like this _all night?_"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, very short. Next chapter will be Christmas morning, then the Yule Ball. Just a fill-in, fluffy chapterfor now. I wanted to post _something_, but Dad's gonna shove me off the computer soon, so I don't have time for a full chapter. 

I'll try to update again (fairly) soon!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: Yes, I know. I'm _incredibly _sorry that it's taken so long to update. Life has been hectic. There were assignments, and exams…

Sorry. The last chapter was just a filler, because I didn't want you to think I was neglecting you. But this one will, I hope, make up for it.

* * *

"Are you ready, Lily?" 

"Almost!"

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I heard that! I heard you roll your eyes!"

He rolled his eyes again.

Just then, Lily the door between them.

"Wow. Lily… Wow."

"Do I look that good?"

Lily's hair was loose, falling in soft, red-brown waves down her back. She wasn't wearing her disguising contacts, and her eyes shone vibrantly green. Her dress was a dark spring green, to match her eyes. It was a close-fitting boob-tube, but with a gypsy-like flarefrom her waist. It fell to about mid-calf.

He took her in his arms, and kissed her. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

She smiled. "You don't look too shabby, yourself."

Anakin's dress-robes were reminiscent of a Muggle tuxedo. Lily couldn't help thinking he looked very elegant.

"Are we ready to go?"

Lily grinned. "Almost."

Anakin stared at her. "Almost? What now?"

Lily, still grinning, began hissing. _"Hssiss? Where are you?"_

A gold-speckled green python poked his head out of a bag. _"I'm here."_

"_I was planning on using you as a necklace tonight. Is that ok?"_

"_Sure,"_ he replied, languidly.

"_Thanks, sweetie."_

Hssiss slithered over to Lily, who picked him up and settled him around her shoulders, more like a boa than a necklace.

"_Now _are we ready?" asked Anakin.

Lily, smiling, answered, "Yes, Ani. We're ready."

* * *

Lily collapsed, laughing, into a chair. "I'm exhausted!" 

She and Anakin had been dancing.

"_You may be exhausted," _hissed Hssiss, _"but I need to – how do you humans say it? – stretch my legs?"_

Lily laughed delightedly. _"Where'd you pick that one up?"_

If snakes could have shrugged, Hssiss would have. _"I'm not sure."_

"_Well, it's very clever of you." _Lily gently lifted the python off her shoulders. _"Ok, here you go, gorgeous. But don't be too long. And try not to scare anyone."_

Hssiss flicked his tongue at her, in a very human way. _"You take all the fun out of my life."

* * *

Hssiss slithered around the hall, and out the door into the Entrance Hall. He was sure he knew that scent... _

"_Master!"_

A kindly voice answered him softly. _"Hello, Hssiss. I take it that Lily _is _here, then?"_

"_Yes. Do you want me to go and get her for you?"_

"_That might be a good idea. Someone seeing me would change the timeline too much – and I'm assuming Lily's trying to keep the sequence of events fairly close?"_

"_She and Anakin both are – though there were some _almost_-slip-ups."

* * *

Harry watched the green and gold python slithering hurriedly back to Lily. _

"_That was quick, Hssiss."_

"_Come, come!"_ The snake was excited. _"Your father's here!"_

"_What?"_ Lily looked alarmed._ "Damn it! I didn't think he'd be able to figure out the spell!"_

Anakin had just returned with drinks. "That was some pretty vehement hissing, Lily. What's wrong?"

"Dad figured out the spell." She took a cup from him, and drank deeply.

Anakin frowned. "I thought you'd made it up yourself?"

"I did. And I _was _expecting him to figure it out eventually – but not this quickly!"

"How do you think he got it so soon?"

"Well, we've worked together to make spells before."

"Like that updated Patronus charm?"

"Exactly. So he'd know my style of work. That would have helped."

"_Come on!" _broke in Hssiss. _"He wants to talk to you!"_

"_Alright, Hssiss. Where is he?"_

There was a commotion at the door to the Entrance Hall. Mad Eye Moody was pointing his wand at a figure hidden in the shadows, just outside the door. "Alright, you! Come out into the light, so we can see you!"

"_He's over there."_

Lilylooped Hssiss around her shoulders, and she and Anakin moved towards the door, and the growing crowd. Harry followed them.

The figure had stepped into the Great Hall, but his face was hidden by the hood of his cloak.

"Alright," growled Moody. "Slowly, and with no trickery, move that hood back so we can see your face –"

"_Don't you dare!" _hissed Lily.

The hooded face turned towards her. _"Lily. I thought I might find you here."_

"_Don't be such a smart arse, Dad. If you don't behave, I might just let the fake Moody blast you."_

Amused, he answered, _"Yes, _Ma'am_." _Then he laughed. _"You're getting more like Molly all the time."_

"_Good! Everyone respects Grandma."_

The crowd had parted, allowing Lily and Anakin to come to the front.

"You know this guy?" growled Moody.

"Yes," Lily answered, still glaring at her father. "He's not a threat – just a pain."

"_Thanks so much, darling."_

"Your not welcome," she told him in English, then switched to Parseltongue again. _"You're _not _to speak English. Someone will recognise your voice if you do."_

"_That's not likely –"_

"_Remember Murphy's Law?"_

Anakin was saying to Moody, "Don't worry about it. Get everyone back to dancing – we'll deal with him."

Unhappily, Moody nodded. "Fine."

Harry felt a hand on his collar. He turned to see Dumbledore. "Come with me, Harry."

Dumbledore led him to a corner table, and beckoned him to sit. Dumbledore remained standing. "They were speaking in Parseltongue, weren't they?" It was more a statement than a question.

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Did they say anything important about who that man was? Actually, just tell me everything they said."

Harry nodded again. "He's Lily's father. She said they used to work together to create spells. And she and Anakin – and now her father – used a spell that Lily made up to get her – though I'm not entirely sure what they meant by that." Harry was trying to remember everything that he'd overheard, both in English and in Parseltongue. "Lily's grandmother's name is Molly. And Lily thought someone would recognise her father's voice if he spoke English." He frowned. "Molly – isn't that Mrs Weasley's name?"

"Yes, it is," replied Dumbledore absently. He was comparing the information Harry had given him with what Lily and Anakin had told him at the start of the year.

"Professor," asked Harry, breaking into his thoughts, "what's going on?"

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't tell you. But don't worry; you'll understand eventually."

"Yes, Professor." _You bet I will. I'm asking Hermione what she thinks about it._

-

A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up ASAP. Sorry it's taken so long to get this one done!


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note

To my dear readers,

I wish to apologise that, until further notice, I will be unable to continue writing this fic.

My excuse is that my brother is hogging the Harry Potter books, as he is writing a Harry Potter fic.

Thank you for your patience.

DragonRidingSorceress


End file.
